1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the elbow joint. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing stability to the elbow joint to prevent extension and/or hyper-extension of the elbow, hyper-pronation of the wrist, and hyper-supination of the wrist.
2. Problems in the Art
There are three main biomechanical actions that take place in the arm which result in various problems. The impacting actions are extension of the elbow, pronation of the wrist (the act of turning the hand so the palm faces downward), and supination of the wrist (the act of turning the hand so the palm faces upward). Each of these actions are standard motions for various physical activities.
Various sports that have elbow injuries include any throwing sport, any racquet sport, and rodeo riders. In addition, various occupations that have elbow injuries include carpet laying, sewing, and meat packing, for example. The frequent names of the elbow injuries are "Tennis Elbow", "Little League Arm", etc.
To understand the cause of these injuries it is important to understand the anatomical structure of the elbow. FIGS. 1-5 show various anatomical views of an arm 10. The anatomical structure of the elbow begins with the bones of the elbow. There are three bones in the elbow joint including the humerus 12, the radius 14, and the ulna 16 (FIG. 1). The primary protection for an elbow joint, so as to prevent hyper-extension, is the olecranon process, which is the superior end 18 of the ulna 16, and rests between the medial and lateral epicondyles of the humerus 12. Upon full extension, the olecranon acts as a "door stop". The radius 14 is considered a free-floating bone in the forearm. Its positioning and guidance for function is controlled by a ligament attachment between the radius 14 and ulna 16, the interosseous ligament (not shown), and muscles that connect the upper arm to the forearm and the radius 14 and ulna 16. These muscles are the Brachialis 22, the Brachioradialis 24, the Supinator (not shown), the Biceps brachii 26, the Triceps brachii (not shown), the Pronator teres 28, and the Pronator quadratus 30 (FIGS. 2 and 3). The superior end 18 of the ulna 16 is attached to the lateral and medial condyles of the humerus 12 by the lateral and medial collateral ligaments 32. The annular ligament 34 attaches the radial head and the superior end 18 of the ulna 16 (FIG. 1).
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate the nerves and arteries, respectively, supplying the elbow joint, wrist, and hand. FIG. 4 illustrates the Radial nerve 38, the Ulnar nerve 40, and the Median nerve 42. FIG. 5 illustrates the Radial artery 44 and the Ulnar artery 46. These nerves and arteries are most directly effected by swelling of the tissue of the tendons and muscles that apply pressure on the nerves and arteries.
When the elbow is in a fully extended position, combined with the hyper-pronation of the wrist, damage can occur in the Brachioradialis 24 in the superior third of the muscle. This damage is usually in the form of muscle fiber tear, commonly referred to as "strain". When this injury heals, scar tissue develops. The amount of scar tissue that develops is reflective in the amount of pressure that is present over the radial nerve 38 (FIG. 4). Pressure to the radial nerve 38 can be as insignificant as soreness of the muscle, or can be more serious resulting in numbness and the inability for proper muscle function.
There have been various attempts in the prior art to address the problems discussed above. As discussed above, many people experience elbow difficulties during participation in rodeos, throwing, and racquet activities. All of these activities create a strong possibility for the elbow to be hyper-extended. In each of these activities, variations of the motions of the arm occur which involve other actions, such as the hyper-supination and hyper-pronation of the wrist.
One prior art device is known as a "Tennis Elbow" brace. The "Tennis Elbow" brace is a counterforce brace whose mechanical function is to displace the origin of the muscles and tendons attaching to the condyles of the humerus 12. The danger of this type of prior art base is that the shortened muscles and tendons are forced to perform their normal functions usually accomplished by a longer structure. This is due to the fact that the "Tennis Elbow" brace is simply an elastic strap attached with Velcro on the forearm below the elbow. The primary motivation in the treatment of tennis elbow is the relief of pain. The brace described above attempts to allow an injured tendon or muscle to have a new "fictitious" origin. The dangerous situation this creates is that the tendon or muscle is normally of a natural length, is now expected to perform the same function with less fiber as that amount determined by the placement of the strap.
Other prior art devices also have shortcomings. Some prior art devices simply provide warmth for the injured area, comfort to the user, or tension straps to provide a sense of stability. Other devices have the primary purpose of reinforcing the medial and lateral collateral ligaments. All of these types of prior art devices are used by individuals post-traumatic, as opposed to being used to prevent injuries.